Good Morning Heartache
by Doctor Strangelove
Summary: After a night supposedly spent with Ax, Marco spends the next day looking for him. Slash [MarcoAx, JakeMarco] Sequel to Boys Will Be Boys Part 2 of 4


"Good Morning Heartache"  
Written by: Doctor Strangelove

A/N: Okay, it took me over a year to finally write it, but it's here. The long-awaited (by this one girl I know anyway) sequel to "Boy Will Be Boys". Enjoy. Now, I just have to write the next two parts. Expect them by fall of 2005!

* * *

There are many blissful ways to spend your first post-coital morning. Alone is not one of them.

Marco's eyes fluttered open and he looked about his bedroom in a morning haze. He briefly wondered why he was naked, and then he remembered the previous night's events. His smile quickly faded when he noticed that his Andalite lover was not with him.

But the grin returned to Marco's face as he decided that it didn't make sense for Ax to have stayed the night. He had to demorph sometime, and his Andalite body wouldn't fit into the bed.

_Shame,_ Marco thought, _I would've really liked to see him this morning. I should go see him. _Marco was suddenly overcome with pleasant memories of the night before, but those thoughts were snapped out of his mind when he glanced at his clock. _Oh, jeez! I gotta get ready for school. _As an afterthought he glanced down at his own nude body. _And I really need a shower._

* * *

Marco bounded down the stairs of his house, nearly skipping with exuberant schoolboy glee. His dad glanced up from the table where he was eating breakfast. "Well, you're in a good mood today. What's all that about?"

Marco shrugged, "What, a guy can't be in a good mood? Who needs a reason?"

His father just laughed. "Well, I suppose. You going to eat breakfast at least?"

"Can't," Marco said as he snatched a piece of bacon off of his father's plate, "gotta get to school. Bye, Dad."

Marco quickly ran out the door, leaving his father to wonder what had left his son so happy.

* * *

Jake across the lunch table and asked Marco, "Okay, seriously, what is up with you today? You've been acting all giddy all day today."

Marco just shrugged, "Hey, you know, sometimes things just happen that make you happy."

Cassie smiled, "I bet it was something Ax."

Marco blushed and looked away. "I am not answering that."

Cassie gave a little laugh and interlocked her hand with Jake's as he spoke, "Well, whatever it was, I bet it was something."

Marco grinned and muttered under his breath, "Oh yeah."

* * *

Marco was counting the minutes until 3:30. He'd waited seven hours and he was ready to go see Ax. As soon as the bell rang he was out the door of the classroom, and he had left the school before the bells finished.

He sprinted the short ways until he reached the forest and could be certain he couldn't be seen. Just as quickly he had stripped off his clothes and a osprey was soaring into the air.

He flew by Ax's scoop, but the Andalite wasn't home. _Oh, man. I am _not_ in the mood to go looking right now. _

He didn't have to look far as he spotted a red-tailed hawk resting on a nearby branch. Tobias?

Hi, Marco. I was wondering if that was you or Cassie.

Marco feigned being offended, Oh, so you knew it was one of us, and you don't say anything?

Tobias saw through it, Oh, I couldn't be sure it was you or her. I could have called out, 'Hey, Cassie!' and been roped into a conversation with _you_. Besides, I can't go around talking to every osprey I see, now can I?

Marco laughed, I suppose not. Hey, have you seen Ax? He wasn't at his scoop.

He's out at this pond near here. He said he needed some water. He's really tired from last night.

Oh, really? Marco asked with an even mix of innocence and pride.

Yeah, we really wore ourselves out.

Marco suddenly became a tad confused. What?

Tobias chuckled as he remembered the previous night. Oh, it was Ax's idea. We went out and morphed dolphins and played around in the ocean. Spent like the whole night doing it. Really tiring, being a dolphin.

Marco was becoming just a little bit worried. You...? When did you do that?

Tobias didn't think about it long, Oh, we went a little after sundown. Spent pretty much the whole night. Had to demorph like four times.

Marco was starting to piece things together, So... Ax was with you, _all_ last night?

Tobias nodded, Yeah, why? Marco?

But Marco was too lost in his own thoughts, _But, it was Ax. He was standing right there, in his Andalite body. _

Uh, you know, Marco, Ax should be back any minute now if you want to wait.

_It was Ax and then it was..._

Realization slowly dawned on Marco. No. No, I have to go.

And before Tobias could say another word, Marco was gone.

* * *

It was around six o'clock and Jake was the only one home. His parents were still working and Tom was at some Sharing meeting. Jake was just sitting around watching cartoons when the doorbell rang. He slowly got up and answered it.

It was Marco.

Jake was taken aback and didn't quite know what to say. He decided on, "Hey."

"Hey." Marco just stared at him for a few seconds, and then punched Jake squarely in the jaw.


End file.
